


Dad

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=37336#t37336">Prompt: Douglas is Martin's bio-dad.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

"Great. I finally know why my _dad_ never liked me much, and it was because of my _father_."

"Like I said, I was very young. We were _both_ very young. And... careless."

"Great. Great to know I was an _accident_ of your wild youth."

"No, Martin. Melissa's parents were rich and not particularly religious. You do the math."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know the details, since I was-"

"Very young?"

"...not involved, but I know she fought with them until she got her way. You _were_ a wanted child."

"Hmm."

"And Martin?"

"What?"

"I'm very glad she did."


End file.
